Hardships
by forever-stained-crimson
Summary: When Danny's dad dies, the only one left to pick up the pieces of his mothers heart is Vlad. After months of dating, he finally proposes and Maddie accepts. Unable to bear their relationship any longer and with suspicions of who his father's murderer might be, Danny tries to find the truth. But how can he when he's in a coma?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for you all.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to me.**

* * *

_**Accidents**_

Danny flew around Amity silently, with tears running down his face. This had been his nightly routine every night since his dad had passed away. He remembered coming home that day after school only to find the house empty and his father laying down in a pool of his own blood, a knife in his chest. He had panicked, and called the hospital but it was too late. His father was dead.

What made it worse is that not two weeks after the funeral, Vlad had come and asked his mother out and she accepted. It seemed that Vlad was always around now. Weather it was picking him up from school, over for dinner, or simply seeing him on the couch reading the paper, he was always there.

Danny checked his watch and sighed. 9:55. He had better get home before he missed curfew. His mom had let Vlad be in charge of punishments, and he did NOT want to be grounded for another week.

* * *

When he got home his mother, Jazz, and Vlad were sitting on the couch. Jazz had a look of anger on her face, while Vlad looked overjoyed.

"Daniel," he greeted, "how nice to see that you're home early. Your mother and I have something to tell you."

"Yeah Danny," Jazz growled out, glaring dagger at Vlad "they have something very important to tell you."

Maddie gave her daughter a warning look before she picked up where Vlad left off.

"You know that Vlad and I have been dating for a while now and tonight he-…well tonight he proposed." Here she took a deep breath before she continued "…and I accepted."

Danny stayed silent, waiting for someone to suddenly tell him that this was a joke. When they didn't he exploded.

"WHAT?" he yelled

"Danny please understand," his mother began, "marrying Vlad will help us and I-" she was cut off by the tears running down her sons face and the beginning of his ranting.

"I can't believe you. How could you-..why-..How could you just forget dad like that? Don't you care?"

"Of course I do. It's just that-"she tried to explain but was cut off again

"Just what? That you're just going to marry that fruit loop and forget all about dad? I can't believe you." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"I really can't believe you" with that he ran out the door.

"Danny!" she called as he ran out the door, getting up to follow him. By the time she reached the front door he was already in the middle of the street. He was so blinded by anger and sadness that he didn't see the truck coming until it was too late.

"DANNY!"she screamed.

**Danny's POV**

"I really can't believe you" I whispered before running out the door, tear tracks on my face.

I heard my mom call my name but I was too mad to answer her. My emotions were too jumbled and I couldn't think clearly. I looked up at the sound of a car horn just in time to see the headlights. It was in that moment that I froze, fear taking over me.

I only had a moment to stifle a scream before the truck collided with me.

There was the sound of screeching tires, my mother's desperate scream, and then silence.

* * *

**TAs usual read and review. Next chapter will be longer. Promise. This was just a filler.**


	2. Hospitals

**Thanks for the reviews. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: if DP belonged to me the show would still be on.**

* * *

_**Hospitals **_

_I only had a moment to stifle a scream before the truck collided with me._

_There was the sound of screeching tires, my mother's desperate scream, and then silence__._

Danny's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't see clearly but he could hear. The first thing he became aware of was the sirens wailing in the distance. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his head stopped him. Hands were trying to move him, and he realized with a groan than his leg was buried under something. Distantly, he could hear someone talking, though it sounded like they were in a tunnel.

"_Danny, just hold on sweetie. The ambulance is almost here."_

Who was that? He could recognize that voice from somewhere but couldn't remember where. It was sweet and motherly.

"_Daniel, hold on little badger. You'll be fine soon enough. I know your stronger than this."_

That voice. Filled with such worry and concern somehow brought a bitter taste to his mouth. He couldn't understand why but he suddenly felt angry. He hated that voice and who it belonged to. He tried to struggle free of his captors hold but it just sent him into a coughing fit. Unfortunately his lungs weren't at their best right now so blood began dribbling out the corner of his mouth.

The motherly voice screamed.

"_Danny, sweetie, just relax. We'll get you all fixed up. Please calm down."_

It was getting harder to breathe. The pain in his head was increasing. He could practically hear his heart beating in his ears, the only sound left.

_Ba Bum…_

He could feel his heart slowing, panic beginning to seep into his brain.

_Ba Bum…_

His breathing slowed, it was getting harder to get the air that he needed so desperately.

_Ba Bum…_

His vision was darkening, he was being pulled under.

_Ba Ba Bum…_

He could faintly hear that sweet voice screaming for him to stay awake, trying to keep him from entering the darkness. But it was just so comforting, so peaceful, that he didn't want to fight.

_Ba…_

And as his heart finally gave out he finally recognized the voice.

_Mom?_

* * *

**No POV**

Maddie couldn't believe it. She just couldn't get that image of her baby boy laying bloody and broken in the middle of the street. The ambulance came but she knew that only luck would be able to help. As she cried into Vlad's arms, sitting in the hospitals waiting room, she could only hope for the best.

"It's alright, my dear." He tried to soothe, "Daniel will be just fine. You'll see. That boy is as strong as he is stubborn. A simple car crash won't put him down. Now cheer up, hmmm?"

His words provided some comfort but not much. The only thing that would make everything better was seeing her child alive and well again. Her hopes were soon crushed as a doctor stepped out of her sons room, a solemn look on his face.

"Mrs. Fenton," he began, "your son is very lucky to have survived. His skull was cracked in several different places but," he paused for a breath but waited for the distressed mother to calm before he continued.

Maddie was choking on her own tears. _His skull was cracked? Her poor baby._ What the doctor said next made her whole world begin to crash down.

"I'm sorry to say that we couldn't completely save him. Your son has slipped into a coma."

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Like it? I won't know until you review soooo….**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**


	3. Deaths and Resurrections

**Here is the next chapter of Hardships!**

**Disclaimer: DP doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

_**Deaths and Resurrections **_

_Maddie was choking on her own tears. His skull was cracked? Her poor baby. What the doctor said next made her whole world begin to crash down._

"_I'm sorry to say that we couldn't completely save him. Your son has slipped into a coma."_

Maddie felt s if her heart stopped for a moment. Danny couldn't be in a coma, he just couldn't. before she, Vlad or Jazz could stutter out a reply to the doctor, Sam and Tucker burst through the front doors of the emergency room. Both of them had tear tracks running down their faces and they were breathing heavily as if they had ran there.

"We-we ran..as fast as…we could."Tucker stated, trying to regain his breath. "Is he okay?"

Both of their faces held so much hope that Maddie couldn't bear to look at them. Vlad just shook his head and Jazz burst out crying. The doctor took it upon himself to explain the situation. Tucker paled and Sam looked like she was going to collapse right where she was standing.

"Now I know this looks bad bu-"the doctor was cut off by his walkie-talkie**(I know they usually use pagers or beepers but just go with it ok?) **There was a bit of static before a nurses voice came through.

"Doctor Anderson, we need you in room 330 right now. We have a code blue!"

"I'm on my way." he replied before running off, not even looking back at the family.

At the mention of a code blue Sams face drastically paled and she began hyperventilating. Tucker , noticing this, made her sit down and asked her what's wrong. She didn't answer bit directed another question towards Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton..what room was Danny in?"

"Room 330, why?"

Sam didn't respond. Her breathing was getting shallower and her breaths much quicker.

"Sam," Tucker asked "what exactly does code blue mean?"

Sam calmed herself as much as she could. She needed to let them know.

"His heart stopped."

* * *

**Danny's Room**

Danny was in so much pain. Everything hurt and the worst part was that he couldn't move. His senses were dulled meaning he couldn't hear and he couldn't open his eyes. He just wanted this to end! The pain wasn't getting any better. In fact it was getting worse. He was searching for something, anything, to help get rid of the pain when it suddenly began to lessen. He felt so at peace, like everything was going to be okay. He welcomed the darkness like an old friend, wanting to be at peace.

He suddenly heard voices. It sounded like they were shouting but he couldn't be sure he wanted them to go away so he could rest. He wanted to be in peace. Suddenly a shock ran through him. It felt like the portal accident all over again. The shock was trying to pull him away from his safe haven, his painless paradise. He didn't want to leave it. More and more of the shocks came but he held onto the darkness. It seemed like this went on for hours until finally everything stopped. He was able to relax and completely into the comforting black abyss.

Outside of Danny's mind the doctors sighed and put down the defibrillator. It was no use. He wasn't coming back and they couldn't stop it.

"Time of death," Doctor Anderson announced, "2:35a.m."

**With the Family**

The two Fenton's, Vlad , Sam and Tucker were waiting anxiously for any news. Their heads all snapped up when Doctor Anderson entered, a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said "his injuries were too severe, he we couldn't save him."

Sam blanched and Tucker froze to the spot. Jazz and Vlad began crying and Maddie fainted. None of them could believe it. He couldn't be dead he just couldn't.

"You may see him if you like but hurry, the nurse will be there soon to take his body to the morgue." He walked away after that leaving them to mourn, never looking back.

* * *

**With Danny**

He floated through a dark abyss. On one side there was a swirling green vortex. On the other, there was a light. He felt the peace radiating off of it. He started to go near it when a deep voice stopped him.

"Are you sure?"

Danny paused, he wasn't sure what was meant by that question.

"Are you sure you want to leave them? Wouldn't you rather stay. You have one last mission to complete before you pass on, after all. You must show your mother who the man she loves truly is."

"But how can I go back?" Danny asked "If I go back as a ghost I'll be hunted."

"I never said anything about being a ghost, now did I? you will be in your body but with a slightly different appearance. So, my young phantom, do you wish to go back?"

Danny stood up straight. This was his last chance, and he would fail them.

"Take me home."

**Danny's Hospital Room**

Everyone was crowded around his body. Each eye was full of tears, and Sam was even trying to get him to wake up before she realized he was gone. That is until she felt him move. She sat up straight, and held a breath as Danny groaned. Aware of what was going on now, everyone turned and stared at the two.

"D-Danny." Jazz stuttered.

He didn't move a muscle except putting a hand to his head.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. She tackled him in a hug and felt him shift again. She looked up at his face with a warm smile, tears running down her cheeks…

…only to be met with a pair of glowing gold eyes.

* * *

**CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON!...please?**


End file.
